parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants)
Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants) is a Spoof and Parody of the popular TV series "Spongebob Squarepants". Cast *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) as Spongebob Squarepants *Clarence Wendell (Clarence) as Patrick Star *Tink (Bin Weevils) as Squidward Tentacles *Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) as Mr. Krabs *Strawberry Fields (Frog Raccoon Strawberry) as Sandy Cheeks *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) as Plankton *Mother Brain (Captain N: The Game Master) as KAREN *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Gary the Snail *Sabrina (Sabrina Online) as Pearl Krabs *Earthworm Jim as Larry the Lobster *Chief Rambamboo (Breadwinners) as Mrs. Puff *Various Fish as Jellyfish *Canadians (South Park) as Anchovies *Various Cartoon Characters as Bikini Bottom Citizens *Boogeyman (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) as The Flying Dutchman *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) as Mermaidman *Popeye as Barnacleboy *The King (Drawn Together) as King Neptune *Wooldoor's Parents (Drawn Together) as Spongebob's Dad and Mom *Adonis (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Doodlebob *The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) as Blackjack Squarepants *Prince Notfunnyenuf (Intergalactic Thanksgiving) as Stanley S. Squarepants *Connie Cunaman (Brickleberry) as Sam Star *Dosh (Bin Weevils) as Squilliam Fancyson *Bunty (Bin Weevils) as Squilvia *Sadie (Futurama) as Betsy Krabs *Harold Zoid (Futurama) as Grandpa Redbeard *Decapodian Emperor (Futurama) as Crab Host *Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) as Clem *Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) as Plankton's Cousins *Strawberry Extreme (Frog Raccoon Strawberry) as Hibernating Sandy Cheeks *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) as Snellie the Snail *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mystery the Seahorse *An Ape Named "Ape" (George of the Jungle 1997) as The Gorilla *Chief Blue Meanie (Yellow Submarine) as Lord Royal Highness *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) as Atlanteans *Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Lord Poltergeist *Tom (Tom & Jerry) as Kenny the Cat *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) as Patchy the Pirate *Stevenson the Parrot (Muppet Treasure Island CD-ROM) as Potty the Parrot *Bird Dancers (The Muppet Show) as The Bird Brains *Zed (Year One) as Cavey *Cyberman (Doctor Who) as Robot X29488 *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Bubble Buddy *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) as Tattletale Strangler *Prince Edward (Enchanted) as Triton *Cthulhu (South Park) as Yeti Krab *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Fleas Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome #Bubble stand/Ripped Pants #Fishing/Cipher! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Mushroom #Captain Hero and Popeye/Pickles #Hall Monitor/Fish Jam #Strawberry's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Sockbat/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N. #Muscledoor Buffbat/Tink the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Sockbat/I Was a Teenage Courage #SW-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/Suds #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/Miseryville #California/Walking Small #Fools in April/The King's Spatula #Scissorsy/Captain Hero and Popeye II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Tink's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Fat Loser/Bloo Buddy #Dying for Pie/Imitation Zoidberg #Wormy/Burger Hype #Granny's Kisses/Weevilville #Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Captain Hero and Popeye III/Raccoon Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied/Courage Takes a Bath #Welcome to the Brunch Cauldron/Adonis #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift/Delicious Love #Procrastination/I'm with Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Fish Hunter/The Fry Chef Games #Tink on Strike/Strawberry, Wooldoor and the Snake Season 3 #The Grass is Always Greener/Sockbatguard on Duty #Club Wooldoor/My Pretty Pony #Just One Bite/The Bully #Nasty Burger/Idiot Box #Captain Hero and Popeye IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Zoidberg's Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Dosh Returns #Zoidberg Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bird #Wet Painters/Delicious Decapod Training Video #Party Pooper Sockbat #Chocolate with Nuts/Captain Hero and Popeye V #New Student Clarence/Sharks #Ugh #The Great Dog Race/Mid-Life Zoidberg #Born Again Zoidberg/I Had an Accident #Decapodian Land/The Camping Episode #Missing Identity/Cipher's Army #The Sockbat Who Could Fly #Wooldoor Meets the Bio-Android/Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of a Deca Burger/Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Zoidberg VS. Cipher #Have You Seen This Dog? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Sockbat #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy-in-Law/Captain Hero and Popeye VI: The Motion Picture #Clarence Smartpants/Tinksdoor Weevilbat #Delicious Towers/Chief Rambamboo, You're Fired #Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy #Skunk of a Birthday/Karate Island #All that Glitters/Wishing You Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Weeviltastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb #Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Fat Purloiner/Tink Wood #Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 #Friend or Foe? #The Original Fry Chef/Night Light #Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us #Agent Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs/Zoidberg à la Mode #Roller Cowards/Cauldron Sweet Cauldron #To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Tink #Money Talks/Wooldoor VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Delicious Sockbat/Sing a Song of Clarence #A Cockroach in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Delicious Plate #Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch #Pepperland Sockband #Picture Day/Clarence No Pay/Red Guy #Blackened Sockbat/Captain Hero VS. Wooldoor #The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Raccoon #Pest of the West #20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Toontown #What Ever Happened to Wooldoor? #The Two Faces of Tink/Wooldoorhenge #Banned in Toontown/Notfunnyenuf Season 6 #House Fancy/Deca Road #Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice #Wooldooricus/Suction Cup Symphony #Not Normal/Gone #The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges #A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached #Giant Tink/No Nose Knows #Burger Caper/Cipher's Regular #Driving Buddies/The Decapodian Chronicle #The Slumber Party/Grooming Courage #Wooldoor Sockbat VS. the Big One #Porous Pockets/Choir Boys #Delicious Destroyers/The Card #Dear Vikings/Ditchin' #Uncly the Pirate/Weevil Lodge #Tink's Visit/To Sockbat or Not to Sockbat #Shuffleboarding/Professor Tink #Pet or Pests/Brain Overload #Gullible Sockbat/Overbooked #No Hat for Clarence/Toy Store of Doom #Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked #Brunch Cauldron Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary #Truth or Sockbat #Mushroom Fever/Brunch Caverns #The Clash of Edward Season 7 #Weevil-Vision/I ♥ Dancing #Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Strawberry/The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons/Model Sockbat #Keep Toontown Beautiful/A Pal for Courage #Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Zoidberg #The Curse of Toontown/Tink in Wonderland #Wooldoor's Last Stand #Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains #A Day without Tears/Summer Job #One Coarse Meal/Courage in Love #The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze #???'s Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money #The Monster Who Came to ???/Welcome to the Toontown Triangle #The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain #Trenchbillies/Wooldoorcano! #The Great Burger Caper #That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wendell #Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams #The Abrasive Side/Earworm #Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans #The Masterpiece/??? Attack #You Don't Know Wooldoor/Tunnel of Glove #Delicious Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #New Man in Town/Love that Tink #Big Sister Connie/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 #Accidents Will Happen/The Other Burger #Drive Thru/The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sockbat #Frozen Face-Off #Tink's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Weevil/The Googly Artiste #A Sockbat Family Vacation #Clarence's Staycation/Walking the Cipher #Mooncation/Zoidberg Takes a Vacation #Ghoul Fools #Captain Hero Begins/Cipher's Good Eye #Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Clarence #House Sittin' for Strawberry/Smoothe Jazz at ??? #Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Sockbat #The Deca Burger That Ate Toontown/Bloo Buddy Returns #Restraining Wooldoor/Fiasco! #Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Fish #Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble #???/InSOCKBATiac #Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. #Weevilitis/Demolition Doofus #Treats!/For Here or to Go #It's a Wooldoor Christmas! #Super Evil Cartoonic Villain Team Up is Go!/Brunch Fricassee #The Good Deca Name/Move It or Lose It #Hello Toontown! Season 9 #Extreme Spots/Raccoon Record #Clarence-Man!/Courage's New Toy #License to Milkshake/Weevil Baby #Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper #Eek, an ???!/Weevil Defense #Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula #It Came from ??? #Safe Deposit Zoidberg/Cipher's Pet #Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance #Tom the Cat/Cthulhu #Wooldoor You're Fired #Lost in Toontown/Tutor Sauce #Weevil Plus One/The Executive Treatment #Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # See Also *The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:Spongebob movie spoof Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Robin Trifunovski